


In the Basement

by crescent_gaia



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela finds something in the basement of where she's staying and knows that John Constantine is the one she needs to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post movie. I'm a bit heavy on the tags / warnings because I'd rather do that than trigger someone. It's not fully graphic but, again, I'd rather not trigger someone. Please enjoy.
> 
> Written for Corners Bingo, prompt tentacles (if you couldn't guess from the tag... ;) ).

Angela woke up to the sounds of screaming, thinking they were in her head, until she looked through her door’s peephole. The screams were coming from the hallway and she grabbed her gun, bullets soaked in holy water, before opening the door. The people not screaming were praying, rocking back and forth, and she slowly went towards the staircase. “What happened?” she asked an old man who was just standing there, not screaming or praying, but looking like he had been through this before. When he didn’t answer, she asked again in Spanish, which got the man’s attention and he shook his head.

“I thought it was gone,” the old man replied. “The demon in basement.”

She raised an eyebrow. “A demon?”

“Yes.”

She took a deep breath before thanking the man and slowly making her way down the stairs. She went across the main level, walking to the door where the stairs to the basement started. She crossed herself, feeling out the talismans she wore for both sides to ignore her, and slowly opened the door. She quietly closed it, moving to the side but keeping to the shadows as she tried to see what was happening below. She couldn’t see a body but she could smell the blood and sent a prayer upwards. Her eyes widened as she saw at least two, maybe three, tentacles, and she backed up to where the door was. She opened it and closed it quietly, pulling a chair over to it to lock it in place. 

Something dropped on the floor in front of her. She looked down, seeing John’s card, and picked it up. “Someone’s reading my mind.” She went back up to her apartment, finding her phone, and dialing.

He picked up on the third ring. “Constantine.”

“Hi John,” she said.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. “Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine. There’s a tentacle monster in the basement of where I’m staying,” she said calmly. She had seen worse so there was no need to panic. Yet.

“Where are you?” he asked. “I’ll get a flight ASAP.”

“Xalapa,” she said. “He just killed someone.”

“Ok. I’ll get there as soon as I can. Make sure nobody else goes down to the basement and try to see if you can’t get answers. I need to know if who was killed was lured down there or if it came up to take someone or anything else.”

She sighed. “It’s got tentacles.”

He swore as he dropped the phone, picking it back up. “You’re sure? How many?”

“I saw at least three, maybe more.” She bit her lower lip. “This is bad, isn’t it?”

“Yes and no. I need more information… tentacles is too broad.”

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll get more information. See you soon?”

“Very soon,” he replied and hung up.

“Good,” she said quietly and put her phone back on the receiver. She went out of her apartment, finding the old man again, and tried to get more information. He said that he heard a young boy singing, probably five, but ignored it. So did others, but they all heard different voices. It was the only information she was able to get and made sure that nobody else went downstairs. Nobody did and she straightened up when John finally arrived twelve hours later. “Hi.”

John smiled at her. He looked better than the last time they saw each other. He finally looked like he was taking care of himself and getting rest. “What’d you get?”

“People hearing different voices. Someone heard a boy singing, about five years old, but others heard long dead family members, babies crying… all things that wouldn’t be in the basement.” She watched him take out different instruments before putting them back. “What’s in there?”

“Incubus. Doesn’t explain the dead, but it could be that he or she was a virgin. Virgin’s blood is going to energize them more than taking the virginity outright,” he said. He took out a slip of paper and gave it to her. “If I’m not back out in twelve hours, you need to call this number.”

She took it. “Who does it go to?”

“Balthazar,” he said smoothly. “Funny what happens when we’re not trying to kill each other. He’ll know what to do.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You want me to contact a demon?”

“Yeah,” he said, moving the chair. “Put this back after I go in. You’ll know it’s me by how I’ll knock.”

She sighed. “Alright… good luck.”

“Thanks. And don’t come in, no matter what. Just call Balthazar if I don’t come out. Promise me.” 

She nodded. “I promise.”

“Good,” he said, moving the chair and opened the door to go in. She put the chair back, waiting there and counting the hours. Around hour six, she wanted to undo the chair and lock, going in to see what was happening but remembered what John ordered her to do. She put her ear to the door, hearing nothing, and looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. It wasn’t twelve hours but she called anyways. She wasn’t prepared for him to just appear in front of him.

“Where is it?” Balthazar asked. He didn’t look happy, what with the woman that called him going in and out of his vision, but there was reasons that John gave his number to her. Reasons that he was going to remind the demon hunter were risks he shouldn’t be taking.

“Downstairs in the basement,” she said. “He thinks it’s an incubus, which is why I didn’t wait as long as he wanted me to.”

“Good,” Balthazar said, turning and undoing the chair and lock, going into the basement. He locked the door behind him, starting to slowly make his way down the stairs. As he suspected, he heard what he wanted to hear – praise and promotion from Lucifer himself – and he waved it away. He walked more towards the nest, seeing the burn marks from what John tried to do, and raised an eyebrow as he came to the nest proper. Six tentacles, with a body that was neither male or female or even human in the middle. One thick tentacle held John’s arms behind his back, with another stuffed in his mouth and another in his ass, that were slowly going in and out. From the sounds John was making, it sounded pleasurable and painful.

He raised an eyebrow as one of the free tentacles came over to him and stroked his wrist. He chuckled and flicked flame at it, watching it scurry away. He moved closer, glaring at the demon in the middle, and grinned as he realized who it was. “Inorex.”

“Lord Balthazar,” the demon said and bowed it’s head respectfully. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“You seem to have my demon hunter,” Balthazar replied. “Although, I do admit that you are doing good work on him.”

“He disturbed me and I was still hungry,” Inorex said, a bit lazily, and smirked. “He tried to call you, didn’t he? It would explain his cries earlier. I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“You woke up at an inconvenient time,” Balthazar said. “Release him, now, and I’ll help you find a new home. Don’t and I’ll call in our boss, who will be interested to know where you’ve been, Inorex. He’s taking inventory of everyone since Mammon attempted a coup.”

“So the rumors were true,” Inorex said. He withdrew the tentacle that was in John’s throat, not lightly, as the demon hunter started coughing and gasping for breath. “Alas, I have just been here. The humans are more than enough for me.”

“Have you expended your energy into him?” Balthazar asked.

Inorex smirked. “And if I have? You remember what it does… you could actually have children.”

Balthazar didn’t reply, waiting for the answer.

“Yes,” Inorex replied, setting John down on the floor before removing the tentacle roughly from the ass. “Just wear protection and you’ll be fine.”

John cried out in pain and curled up on himself. He didn’t recognize the fact that it was Balthazar’s coat covering him and just wrapped himself up in it.

Balthazar looked around at the six tentacles, focusing on the one that was in John’s ass, and started the fire there. He then made sure the others lit as well before he turned his fury on the body, making sure the incubus burned and turned into ash. Only then did he gently pick up John and go back up the stairs. He knocked to be let out, telling Angela what happened and for her to leave, immediately, before disappearing with John back to his New York apartment. He gave John a bath, watching him come back to awareness, and smiled. “You’re an idiot.”

“So you like to tell me.” John winced. “Everything hurts.”

“Well, yes, you went up against a demon powered by sex. You expected things not to hurt?” Balthazar asked. “Want to try and get up?”

John nodded, taking the help from Balthazar in standing and then leaned against the demon after a towel was wrapped around him. “Is it dead?”

“It is,” Balthazar said. “And we’re going to have to be careful for a bit.”

“Why?”

“With the way that one works, there’s a chance of men getting pregnant from other men with it,” Balthazar said. “It’s not pretty.”

“Okay… well, I doubt I’m going to be up for anything for a while, so we’ll deal with it later. Right now, I think I want to sleep more.”

“Okay,” Balthazar said, making sure John was dry before putting him to bed. He watched his demon hunter sleep, worrying about him, and waited to see what would come next.


End file.
